The Funhouse
A horror RPG created by horrorfan45, based on the Dean Koontz novel and the 1980's horror movie with the same name. Plot Susanne Hall and her little brother, James Hall, don't know much about their mother's past. They know she did wrong, but she paid for that... didn't she? They don't know what wrong she did and how gruesome the results turned out to be. They don't know that when they snuck to the carnival, they would be standing face to face with the man who wants to kill their mother. They don't know that they are going to be the new form of revenge. They don't know that they and their friends will begin to die... one by one... in the funhouse... Characters Character Name (Player) - Description of character Nancy Hall (NPC) - The mother of Junior the first, Susanne and James who strangled her son, Junior the first, to death. She is deeply religious and very stern with her children. They think that she might be two kinds of crazy. Maybe they were right. Billy Hall (NPC) - The father of Junior the first and Junior the second. He promised Nancy a long time ago that he would get his revenge on her when the time came. Now that the teenagers are here... at the carnival, he thinks that the timing is fate and that they were there for a reason. Junior Hall the 2nd (NPC) - The mentally retarded son of Livia and Billy, Junior the 2nd hasn't had much of a choice in situations. He is known for his grotesque abnormalities and his extraordinary height. He follows anything his father says to the letter without question. Madame Livia (NPC) - The fortune telling mother of Junior the 2nd. She doesn't have any powers or any skills and suddenly realizes that Billy might make a mistake when he decides to "get revenge" on the teenagers. She is kind, yet aggressive. Ronnie Holloway (NPC) - A twin sister to Denise, Ronnie has her motives set out in front of her: destroy Susanne Hall's reputation and bring her friends down as well. She is very spoiled and very bitchy. Denise Holloway (NPC) - The leader of the twins, Denise is the one who figures out plans and what to do next. A very spoiled and bitchy girl as well, she is rich and has had an affair with Chris, Susanne's boyfriend. Susanne Hall (rietje-1) - Susanne could be described as a hard-working good girl. She is perfect, caring and loyal. Susanne is currently pregnant. Her boyfriend Chris Stone is the dad. Despite Chris being her boyfriend, she does have some chemistry with her friend Roy Smiths. James Hall (rietje-1) - James is a very bad child. He acts very childish and immature for his age(13). He is a prankster and can't stand school. He has a crush on his friend Wednesday Yamashita. He is the polar opposite of his sister Susanne, but does seem to get along with her friends. Roy Smiths (rietje-1) - Morbid is Roy's middle name. He is very creepy and mysterious. He does love his girlfriend Erin Coyle, but seems to find her annoying at times. He has a secret crush on Susanne and flirts with her a lot. Erin Coyle (Baby_Claire) - Erin is basically exatcly the same as her boyfriend Roy Smiths. She is creepy and you might try to avoid her. She always turns to her boyfriend when she is insulted or hurt. She can't stand Elena Gregson and always fights with her. Lindsey Simmons (HollyTheScreamQueen) - Lindsey is a good girl. She never fights with people and her best friend is Susanne. She is secrtly crushing on Roy. Also, she can't stand animal cruelty and cries easily. Halfway through the story, she seems to warm up to Chris and flirts with him a bit. Elena Gregson (kvkv217) - Elena is a huge party animal. Fun is her middle name. She can be nice, but is mean most of the time. Also, she flirts with almost every guy she sees. She gets along with people that are like her, but just ignores people who aren't. Wednesday Yamashita (falconPAWNCH) - A nerdy, quiet bookworm. When she met James, she learned how to have fun. Now, she has a tomboy persona. Nonetheless, she is kinda babyish. At first, she is completely unaware of Jame's crush on her. Chris Stone (Platinum_Dan) - He's kind of like your typical buff cocky boyfriend who plans on going to college with support by his filthy rich parents. Underneath the reputation is a witty guy who's excited going into life with is girlfriend. Junior Hall the 1st (NPC) - Nancy's first born whom is killed by Nancy herself early in the story. Synopsis (contains spoilers) The RPG starts out with Nancy Hall, a mother of one, strangling her first born, Junior The First, who has disturbing personal traits. Nancy, who is convinced that her son is from the devil, kills him before her husband, Billy Hall, comes home. As Billy arrives and realizes what his wife has done, he promises her that she will pay, but also tells her that he will not call the police. Twenty-five years later, we meet Susanne Hall (Mae Whitman) discussing with her snotty friend Elena Gregson (Chelan Simmons) about how they are going to a carnival with their friends soon. Later, Elena goes to visit nerdy good girl Lindsey Simmons (Lisa Foiles) whom is at work (a pet store). Lindsey is going to the carnival as well and it is implied she has a crush on another friend named Roy Smiths (Jeremy Beland), a emo teen who is dating another emo named Erin Coyle (Stacey Farber). Then, slutty and mean sisters Denise and Ronnie Hathaway arrive. Denise reveals that she is secretly dating Chris Stone (Robbie Amell). Chris is actually Susanne's boyfriend. We cut to Susanne's house. She lives with her mom Nancy and her 13-year old brother James( Thomas Turgoose). The two siblings begin to argue over who should be able to use the phone. Also, it is revealed that Nancy doesn't know about Susanne going to the carnival with her friends, but James does. James wants to go, but Susanne won't let him. Some time later, Susanne is having a three-way phone call with Chris and Roy. They are discussing the trip to the funhouse. Susanne tells Chris who is coming (Susanne, Chris, Roy, Erin, Lindsey and Elena). Chris reveals that he hates Elena. Before the two hang up, Susanne says that she needs to talk to him before the trip. It is soon discovered that Susanne is pregnant with Chris's child. Elena knows this and promises not to tell anyone. On the day of the trip, James decides to play a prank on Susanne and her friends and he calls his friend, Wednesday Yamashita (Irie Saaya), and tells her that "he's ready". Meanwhile, it is revealed that Roy has a crush on Susanne and no one else knows about it. Watching her children leave, Nancy gets a strange feeling that something bad is going to happen. Susanne feels guilt for lying to her mother but James doesn't. Arriving at the carnival, the group of teenagers notice that Susanne and the man who owns the carnival have the same last name. She thinks that it's just a coincidence, not aware of the true coincidence. Billy, in the meanwhile, sees James and Wednesday and sees something in James that bothers him. After James is rude, Billy leaves, but decides to keep a close eye on the two teenagers. Ronnie and Denise see the group have little arguments with Susanne and her friends before the two sisters leave the group and go to a different rides, not seeing James and Wednesday, who are hiding from Susanne and her friends. Elena and Susanne go into the fortune telling tent, where Madame Livia starts to "predict" Susanne's future. Before she can, she realizes, after a series of questions, who Susanne really is and who her mother is. She decides to warn Susanne about this carnival because she had a bad feeling, similar to Nancy's. As Susanne and Elena leave, the two decide to stay at the carnival with their friends instead of leaving. Livia was unaware that Billy had been outside of the tent the entire time, listening in on the conversation between Susanne and Livia. The chemistry between Chris and Lindsey begin to erupt as the couple begin to talk more. This makes Susanne more and more angry. Billy offers James and Wednesday free tickets to the Funhouse. Wednesday accepts, despite James's rudeness towards Billy. Earlier, Billy had seen Ronnie and Denise hanging around Susanne and her friends. Knowing who Susanne and James really were, he realizes that his revenge could start there instead of somewhere else. As Ronnie and Denise go into the Funhouse, Billy tells his son, Junior the 2nd to "do what" he "told" him "to do". Junior does and kills Ronnie and Denise brutally. Meanwhile, Billy offers Susanne and her friends free tickets to the funhouse. Susanne notices that Ronnie and Denise never came out of the funhouse but ignores the sign and accepts the tickets. James and Wednesday kiss for the first time. Livia receives "signs" again and Billy sends her into the funhouse, where her son murders her without her realizing that it was her son. Finally, Susanne and her friends enter the funhouse, along with James and Wednesday close behind them. Throughout the ride, Susanne screams at every single scare while the others just sit back and enjoy the ride. Soon, the ride comes to a stop. The friends fight a bit and Lindsey soon has an outburst. She curses out her friends and gets out of the ride. She begins to walk down the tunnel. Chris follows her. Erin then wants to leave, but Roy wants to stay with Susanne. Erin declares that she and Roy are over and walks away leaving Susanne, Elena and Roy alone. James' and Wednesday's ride has also stopped. After discussing what to do, they too leave the ride and walk down the tunnels. In the tunnels, Chris catches up with Lindsey, but they are soon attacked. Lindsey falls to the floor and Chris runs away. The attacker (Junior) drags Lindsey away and kills her with a hammer. Death List 1. Junior Hall the 1st: Strangled to death by a drunken Nancy 2. Ronnie Holloway: Her face is slammed into cement edge; Her jaw is ripped in half and she bleeds to death 3. Denise Holloway: Hammer rips her cheek open to her mouth and then stabs into her head and back over and over again until she dies. 4. Madame Livia: Strangled and slammed into a glass exhibit, glass pierced through face and skull 5. '''Lindsey Simmons: '''Throat ripped open with the sharp end of a hammer. 6.